and They All Lived Once Upon a Time
by lamatikah
Summary: Our story starts on a sunny afternoon in the middle of a hot, Destiny Island summer. Our story also starts on an equally sunny afternoon in the middle of a Traverse Town winter. soriku demiku sokai akuroku


Our story starts on a sunny afternoon in the middle of a hot, Destiny Island summer. Our story starts with a young man-boy named Pov, Riku Pov – aka HeartSlasher93 (but I'll come onto that a little later). Riku Pov was walking down the street, his sandals in swinging from side to side as he held them in his left hand (and from his right a little later – just to show off his ambidextrousy). He was walking down that street barefooted (because, honestly, he whom is 'in' does not wear sandals and socks, for Yevon's sake).

Our story also starts on an equally sunny afternoon in the middle of a Traverse Town winter. Our story also starts with a young boy-man named Pov, Roxas Pov – aka NoHeartToSpeakOf45 (this, I shall also come to later). Roxas Pov was shuffling down the street, his feet feeling especially cold (he'd forgotten to put socks on that morning – how stupid) even against the fur of his boots – they were only furry on the inside because no self-respecting young boy-man or man-boy would wear fur on the outside of their boots. That was for those women-souls.

Our story has now started.

**disclaimer:** lamie-chan is the owner of the plot and nothing but.**  
pairing:** lordie knows. het, slash? I have absolutely no idea. well, I have an inkling.**  
warning:** pretty much anything you can think of. except incest. i don't know why that came to mind, but it's made me wonder whether people with siblings approve of it. i am a sibling myself, and i don't. that's probably a bit biased.

**And They All Lived Once Upon a Time**

(That much was obvious.)

"Just tell us the story. Please?"

"No."

"Just once."

"No."

"But you used to tell me all the time."

"N- That was before you got annoying."

"Well, you never told me I was annoying. Frankly, I'm offended."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"'Cause your face offends me."

"That's really offen- no, that's really horrible, Riku."

Riku sighed and smirked. A thing he often did, especially when he was around Sora. Who still, after about ten years of one-sided friendshipness, thought that he and Riku were big time buddies. It was totally untrue in Riku's opinion, although perhaps from an outsiders view it was very true. Sora and Riku were around each other most of the time ("Sora's... clingy"); they were always seen laughing together ("Sora... does dumb things"). They were like two peas in a pod ("Honestly, me and Sora, no way. He's just this guy... who really likes me. You know, I think he might have a crush on me. You should bully him instead.")

They weren't the most popular kids in school, despite Riku's numerous attempts to climb the social ladder in their massive school (population: 6,097). Sora frequently mentioned how it was more of a social gym rope, aka impossible. Riku would retort back saying: "Yeah, well, I could always do the gym rope so... shut up."

(Riku could never do the gym rope.)

Sora Ketchum may seem to be what certain character specialists call a 'Stock Character'. Oh, they're real. If you walk down a moderately busy street, you will see at least ten Stock Characters just standing there, sticking their thumbs out for taxis, sitting on a bench, eating a sandwich, jogging. Stocks, all of them. They were plucked from a shelf in the back room to be used as extras in your life.

That's why you never want to be a Stock Character because eventually, they all get put into the back room, maybe to be used again in another life, maybe just left there, idling time away by doing stereotypical things like putting on make-up or trying to sex Stock #403 or figuring Pi out to a thousand a forty two places.

But Sora Ketchum is not a Stock. He has never been, and probably never will be, a Stock Character. Sure, he cries every now and then, and maybe he tries to be a bit heroic, or he trips over a tree stump. But he doesn't do it on a regular basis.

Didn't stop Riku from looking down at Sora and seeing a typical stupid best friend.

- - -

Roxas stoically meandered towards his usual haunt, hoping to catch the eye of Axel – only the coolest kid on the block. Unfortunately, Axel had been in bed for days with some form of viral genetic condition and hence had not been able to have his eye caught by young Roxas.

Axel was the sort of kid who was worshipped by millions, Roxas included. He was just so suave and good at punching. Axel may, in fact, be a Stock Character … but that's for you to decide.

As Roxas passed the Accessory Shop it occurred to him that he needed to buy a present for Kairi, who would be turning 16 any day now. A bracelet perhaps, maybe a necklace. His meander turned into a trudge as he simply found he could not be bothered to keep up his trendy motion. The snow got lighter as he reached the shop. Roxas wondered where Cid had got all the grit from, considering the rest of the town had none.

It actually turns out that Cid Highwind was an underground Rock Salt Baron and his minions illegally mined for him every day in caves and caverns kept safe by three canaries. But this is neither here nor there.

"Roxas! What'll it be today? Your girl came in today, a present for her friend I believe."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the old man.

"Olette is not my girl."

The old man gave a roguish wink. Roxas shuddered involuntarily. "I'd like to see your … necklaces, please?" Cid brought a glass case round and unlocked the hatch.

"Any of these do your fancy?"

Roxas considered the necklaces and as he did so, faces appeared at the window. Horrid, ghastly faces, pink and screwed up tight into monkey and monster faces. The faces jeered and rapped at the window. Roxas whipped round.

"Guys!" he cried, angrily. "So uncool..."

- - -

**a/n:** :D?


End file.
